Misteri panda perak
by Nafi-shinigami
Summary: Naruto dan kawan-kawan mengalami tabrakan dengan bajaj, yang tak mereka sangka akan berakhir dengan misteri besar di depan mereka, not YAOI.


_TITLE: Misteri panda perak_

_DISC: tak ada pair ^^ tapi di search aku make SasuNaru, tapi bukan YAOIsekali lagi bukan YAOI, bukan Sho-Ai juga._

_Naruto belong to Masashi Kisihmoto-sensei_

_Misteri panda perak (Nafi-Shinigami) dengan ilham dari novel lama, "Misteri laba-labah perak."_

_RATE: T(een) –untuk 130 tahun keatas-?-_

_GENRE: Humor-rada maksa- Advanture-mungkin-_

_WARNING: AU, Humor yang dipaksain, GaJeness, 00C, OON, lebayness, menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang salah dan ancur-ancuran._

_PAIR: sebenarnya sih gak ada.. gomen ^^_

_Jangan banyak bacot lagi, ayo mulai fict gaje ini ^O^_

_Chap 1: Nyaris tabrakan dengan bajaj_

"Hati-hati" seru Naruto, Kiba juga ikut teriak kayak cewek

"KYAAA! Kakashiii….. AWAS!"

Kakashi, pengendara mobil yang MENGAGUMKAN itu cepat-cepat menginjak rem. Ketiga remaja yang duduk di belakang terdorong maju dan jatuh bergulingan dengan mengenaskan, ada yang kayang, push-up, sampai-sampai ada yang mesra-mesra an sama bebek.

Seketika itu juga beberapa orang laki-laki berhamburan keluar dari mobil itu, mereka langsung mengepung Kakashi yang juga keluar. Orang-orang itu ribut mengajaknya berdebat. Tapi mereka berbicara menggunakan bahasa yang bukan bahasa Jepang, bahasa Jawa? Wew, aneh juga ya. Kakashi bersikap seolah-olah mereka tidak ada sama sekali, apa mungkin Kakashi bintitan? Ia mendatangi pengemudi bajaj itu, yang mengenakan seragam merah yng menyilaukan, bling-bling euy.

"Anda melanggar tanda berhenti tadi, apa anda bintitan?" geram kakashi. "nyaris saja kita sama-sama hancur berkeping-keping karenanya. Tadi itu jelas andayang salah, karena saya berhak lewat lebih dulu."

"Pangeran selalu lebih berhak," kata pengemudi lawannya bicara dengan sikap meninggi, padahal badannya pendek. "Kalau beliau lewat, semua harus minggir!"

Semntara itu Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kiba sudah sadar kembali dari kekagetan mereka. Ketiga remaja itu memandang adegan yang berlangsung dengan mulut menganga dan juga perasaan yang tak karuan dan juga galau. Gerombolan laki-laki yang tadi keluar dengan cepat dari bajaj yang di depan kelihatan seperti menandak-nandak dan mengelilingi Kakashi, seseorang diantara mereka yang agak lebih tinggi dan berbadan penuh tindikan dan nampaknya pemimpin mereka, berbicara dalam bahasa jepang.

"Goblok, bokep loe!" katanya menghardik Kakashi, meski sepertinya hardikan pertama tidak ada hubungannya denga keadaan sekarang. "nyaris saja kau menewaskan pangeran! Hampir saja kau menimbulkan kekacauan diplomatik! Kau harus dikenakan hukuman!"

"Saya tadi menaati peraturan lalu lintas, sedang mobil.. um.. maksud saya bajaj anda tidak," balas Kakashi dengan gigih. "Pengemudi anda yang salah."

"Siapa sih pangeran yang disebut-sebut itu?" gumam Naruto pada Kiba sambil menonton.

"Kau tidak baca koran ya?" balas Kiba sambil berbisik pula. "Ia datang dari Suna, salah satu negara paling gersang dan berpasir di dunia. Saat ini dia sedang melancong ke Konoha."

"Astaga… dan kita hampir mebuatnya menjadi kerupuk" Kata Naruto kaget.

"Kakashi berada di pihak yang benar." Kata Sasuke kalem. "Ayo.. kita keluar untuk memberi dukungan moril padanya."

Ketiga remaja itu turun dari mobil VW katak. Saat itu juga pintu Bajaj di depannya terbuka. Seorang remaja muncul. Tubuhnya lebih pendek dari Naruto. Rambutnya merah bata, dengan tato "AI" di jidatnya. Umurnya tidak jauh dari Trio Ab.. maksud saya trio detektif. Tapi dengan segera ia mengambil alih pimpinan.

"DIAM GERAK!" hardik pemuda itu. Seketika itu juga semua laki-laki yang memegangi Kakashi terdiam. Pemuda tadi memberi isyarat dengan tangannya, dan semua orang tadi mundur ke belakangnya sementara ia sendiri menghampiri Kakashi lalu dia…..

T

B

C

Hehehe…. Baru chap awal, jadi pendek dulu, maaf kalo humornya kurang ^^

Review?

Flame?

Kalo yang review lebih dari 2 saya bakal lanjut, maaf banget pendek, gue nulis di warnet soalnya, kompi di rumah rusak lagi, hehehe….

Oh iya, ada yang tau gak Kakashi disini sebagai apa?


End file.
